Hate Or Something Else?
by SummerRain200
Summary: Austin was the typical airheaded superstar. Ally was the typical wallflower. But all that changes, when Ally's sister, Angie enters Ally in a Win a Date with Austin Moon contest. Now, Ally is forced to hang out with Austin. Will Ally continue to hate Austin or is it something else? Maybe love?
1. StarStruck

**Just an idea. Feedback would be much appreciated.**

* * *

"Oh my Moon! Ally, Austin's new music video is going to premiere in three minutes!" my sister, Angie said. I sighed and sat down right in front of the TV, and watched as Austin Moon's blond, handsome face appeared on the screen, and started singing.

_Oh Oh,(*2) yeah,  
Oh Oh,(*2)yeah,  
Oh Oh,(*2) yeah,  
Oh Oh_

_Every girl every boy_  
_They got your posters on their wall,_  
_Yeah._  
_Photographs, autographs_  
_The minute you step out the door_  
_You will need the applause_  
_Papparazzi's hiding in the bushes_  
_Trying to make a dollar_  
_(dollar)_

_Wanna be you,_  
_When they see you,_  
_They scream out loud!_

_Starstruck!_  
_Camera flashes,_  
_Cover of magazines_  
_(Whoa Oh Oh)_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Designer sunglasses,_  
_Livin' the dream as a teen,_  
_Driving fancy cars,_  
_Hollywood Blvd_  
_Heard the crowd calling your name_  
_Yeah._  
_Starstruck!_  
_Prepare to get_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Oh yeah_

_Climbing life, lookin' fly_  
_Perfect smiles,_  
_On the way to the limousine_  
_Yeah_  
_Everywhere first in line, VIP,_  
_Hanging out with celebrities_  
_Yeah_

_And all the pretty girls,_  
_They wanna date ya_  
_Trying to make you holler_  
_Holler_

_Wanna be you,_  
_When they see you,_  
_They scream out loud!_

_Starstruck!_  
_Camera flashes,_  
_Cover of magazines_  
_(Whoa Oh Oh)_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Designer sunglasses,_  
_Livin' the dream as a teen,_  
_Driving fancy cars,_  
_Hollywood blvd_  
_Hear the crowd calling your name_  
_Yeah_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Prepare to get._  
_Starstruck!_  
_Oh right_

_Oh Oh_  
_Yeah_  
_Oh Oh_  
_Starstruck_  
_Oh Oh_  
_Yeah_  
_Oh Oh_  
_Yeah_

_As soon as you move_  
_They gonna talk about it._  
_In the pic or the news_  
_They gonna talk about it._  
_'Cause your on the A-list_  
_You better believe it,_  
_You better believe it._  
_Yeah_

_Whatever you do_  
_(Whatever you do)_  
_Doesn't matter if is true_  
_'Cause your on the top 5_  
_And nothing can stop ya_  
_And nothing can stop ya!_

_Starstruck!_  
_Camera flashes,_  
_Cover of magazines_  
_(Whoa Oh Oh)_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Designer sunglasses,_  
_Livin' the dream as a teen,_  
_Driving fancy cars,_  
_Hollywood Blvd_  
_Heard the crowd calling your name_  
_Yeah_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Camera flashes,_  
_Cover of magazines_  
_Oh Oh_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Designer sunglasses,_  
_Livin' the dream as a teen,_  
_Driving fancy cars,_  
_Hollywood blvd_  
_Heard the crowd calling your name_  
_Yeah_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Prepare to get._  
_Starstruck!_  
_Oh yeah!_

By this time, Angie was already singing along, and I simply glared at the TV. I absolutely hated Mr. Popular, because he was a total arrogant airhead. I know this, because he went to my school. I was about to turn off the TV, when Austin came on.

"Hey! Wanna hang out with me? Then enter The Win A date With Austin Moon.." The rest of the words were drowned out by Angie's screaming.

"Ah! I just have to enter that contest! Mom!" Angie screamed. I sighed, and marched up to my room. I opened my song book, and took my guitar. I looked at the lyrics I had written before, and I flipped to a new page, careful to leave enough space to finish the song. I looked at the page, and finding no inspiration, I sighed and played one of my CD, being very careful not to play one of the Austin Moon CDs Angie gave me for birthdays and holidays. I drifted off to sleep, letting the music become a soothing lullaby.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

The rest of the school was buzzing about the contest for the whole of two weeks. Today was when a slip of paper would be drawn out and the name of a girl would be called. Cameramen were gathered around the school like bees around honey. Trish and I were the only girls in school who didn't sign up. We both leaned on our lockers, me with a copy of Great Expectations in one hand, and a highlighter in another. I chewed a Double mint gum thoughtfully, occasionally biting the top of my highlighter. Trish was chewing a piece of taffy, when a cameraman came up to us, with Dez, our friend who at the moment was wearing a sour faced expression, and a blonde woman with a fake smile.

"So, I'm Nina Torres, and with me are two lovely young ladies. So, tell me, do you think that your name would be pulled out?" Nina asked, shoving the between my book.

"No comment," I simply said, and Nina puts the mike in front of Trish.

"Of course my name won't get picked! I didn't even enter," she said. Nina looked disappointed. She left, and Dez smiled. Then, someone opened the locker right beside me. I looked up to see Dallas Grey, who smiled his sweet smile when he saw me.

"Hey, Ally," he said. Dallas was my cute next-door neighbor, and he and I had been friends for a while.

"Hi," I said, and watched as he took out his History book. The bell then rung, which meant that the whole school had to gather in the assembly hall.

"So, I'll see you in the hall?" I said, as I closed my book.

"I'll save you guys a seat," Dallas said, and walked off. Trish, Dez and I proceeded to walk to the hall.

"He likes you! Ally and Dallas sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Trish said. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Right, hi everybody!" Austin said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just so everyone's clear, whoever wins the contest gets to hang out with me for a month, and also get VIP tickets to all my tours, and well, I guess you know everything else, right?" he said. All the girls screamed yes.

"Alright, it's time to draw!" Austin said, and dips his hand deep in the pool of names. The whole auditorium is so silent; you could hear a pin drop. Austin picks up a paper, and the auditorium is mixed with silent pleas for their names to be called.

"And the winner is… Allison Dawson!" Austin read in a clear voice.

* * *

**So, continue? The song Austin sang was Starstruck by Sterling Knight.**


	2. You Don't See Me

**So, first of all, shout outs to: ****, UpInFlames4Life, LoveShipper, AusllyBeliever and all the guests. I know I haven't been updating in this archive but I have lots of stuff to do, and also I have writer's block. But anyway, here is chapter 2.**

* * *

"And the winner is….. Allison Dawson!" Austin read in a clear voice. The auditorium was silent. My mouth dropped open. How was it possible? I didn't enter! I look over to see Trish's shocked face. She knew I didn't enter. She knew I hated Austin Moon. Dez's mouth was wide open.

"Um, is Allison here today?" Austin asked, sounding uncertain. The, Angie stands up.

"Yeah, she is! She's at the top row!" All heads –human and technological - turned to my direction. I was rooted on my seat, clinging to it for dear life. Dallas gives me a light shove. Trish sends him a look. I slowly get up from my seat, and walked like I was doing the Death March. All eyes look at me, and I see Angie smiling at me. She was going to be so dead.

* * *

I take my place next to Austin, who congratulated me. I tried my best not to scowl at him, and simply went with my normal polite expression. As soon as I got down from the stage, all the reporters assaulted and bombarded me with questions. Trish yelled at them.

"Get out! Shoo! Go away!" she said, and threw her shoe at one of the cameramen who tried to take a picture of me. They all left, and ran away. Everyone in the auditorium left, and Angie rushed over to me, bouncing up and down with the little shuffles of her feet.

"What did you do, you little…" I broke off before I started shouting. My hands were balled into fists at my sides.

"Well," she said, "I entered you because you wouldn't do it yourself," I threw my hands up.

"But, I didn't want to!" I whisper angrily, as I see Austin make his way to us. Angie sees this and scampers off, but not before giving us a wink.

"Hey," he says, and gives us what the press calls 'The Moon Smile' Trish crosses her hands, and stares at him disapprovingly.

"I hate you," she says, and drags me off.

"Sorry," I mouth at him, and let myself be dragged by Trish away from Austin's confused expression.

* * *

Trish takes me to the old abandoned part of the school building in the old music room. It was discarded after the new building was formed, but the principal didn't have the heart to destroy it, so it remained there, gathering dust and spiders. We sit on the old piano stools that they'd stuffed in here. I sigh and turn to the piano.

"I made some new lyrics for the song I was making up," I say.

"You mean the one called You Don't See Me?" she asked. I nod, and begin to play the piano.

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice_

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky_

_Like a picture out of focus _

_I'm the sun in your eyes_

_Yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise_

_But you don't see me _

_I'm a total surprise_

_And you don't see me_

_I'm so agonized_

_That you don't see me _

_You don't see me_

"It's good," Trish says, sounding please.

"You think so?" I said. She nodded.

"Yeah," she said, and then we both take our bags and walk outside.

* * *

When we got outside, Trish left with Dez. I stayed because I needed to use the bathroom. When I got out, there was no one there. Everyone had gone home, except one.

"Hey, Dawson!" I mentally freeze. It was Damon a.k.a School Bad Boy and My Infamous Stalker. He gets off the hood of a black Chevy. I didn't have to look twice to know it was a teacher's car. I try to move away from him and possibly find civilization, where he won't be able to do much harm.

"What do you want?" I whisper, almost to myself.

"You know what I want," he says, as he moves closer to me, and jams me up the school wall, just inside the alley.

"Let me go!" I shout and try to scream, but he has me pinned on the wall with a strong grip. He puts his hand on my mouth, and I bite down on it, tasting the salty metallic taste of blood. Damon doesn't even seem to mind, and he tightens his grip around my hand. I struggle, although my efforts were futile.

"Well, well, well, looks like Ms. Dawson has got herself in a predicament here," Damon says and tries to kiss me. I scream, and then close my eyes, awaiting for the disgusting thing to happen. But it doesn't. I open my eyes to see that Austin Moon has rushed in to be the hero. I scowl this time. Although I didn't want to be ungrateful, I still didn't like Mr. Popular. After Damon runs off, Austin offers me his hand. I don't take it, and I dust my clothes. I see a red ring around my hand where Damon had gripped me, and remind myself to look after it later.

"Hey! You won the contest," he says as he gets a better view of my face.

"Unfortunately, Yes, Now I have to spend time with the likes of you" I retort angrily. Austin looked shocked.

"Okay, so why did you enter the contest?" he asks.

"My sister entered me," I spat, and walked away from him. He kept up with me.

"Aren't you in the very least grateful for me saving you?" he asks. I turn to him.

"Yes, Mr. Moon. Thank you very much for your gracious and most kind help. But as time grows late, I must leave. I'm very sorry for wasting your precious time," I say, the last sentence edged with sarcasm. I walked away from him, before I sighed and turned around, about to say sorry. But, Austin was gone.

* * *

**I know Ally was a little bitchy in this chapter, but don't worry; her attitude would be a little better. Bye and comments? The song Ally sang was You Don't See Me by herself on the episode Deejays and Demos.**


	3. Fifteen

**Hey! First of all, shout outs to: MusicIsLife4Real, , . .X, AusllyBeliever, Kickin' It With Raura, LoveShipper and all the guests. This is Day 1.**

* * *

I opened the door of my house to see Austin Moon's famous shiny Red Volvo outside of my house. My father, as usual was off to some 'business trip' in some place in the world, and my mom has never been around a lot, so it had basically been me alone. Well, alone until Austin shows up. I get out, wearing stretch jeans and a red top. I knocked on the door of his glass, and he winds it down.

"What are you…. I mean, why are you…?" I broke off, not being able to find a tone of voice that didn't sound bitchy. I felt bad for what I said to Austin, but because I was stubborn, I didn't say a word about that day. He stares at me.

"I'm here because today we've got a busy schedule. Get in," he said, and opens the door. On a normal day, I would have slammed the door on his face, but since I felt bad, I got in without a word.

* * *

_**Week 2 Day 8**_

I got up, and wore my stretch pants and blue top. The first week I'd spent with Austin as part of the rules of the contest was almost brutal torture. There were paparazzi everywhere. Of course, I didn't complain because I still haven't apologized to him for being so ungrateful for him saving me. Austin pulled up on front of my house. I opened it.

* * *

Austin turned up the music on his car, as usual, removing any chance of conversation. The song was a Taylor Swift song, so I did what I usually would. I sang.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_

_"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen_

_Feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redheaded Abigail_

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

_We'll be out of here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_

_And you're feeling like flying_

_And your mamma's waiting up_

_and you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing 'round the room when the night ends, when the night ends_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_When you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around_

_But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team_

_But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_

_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind_

_And we both cried_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Your very first day_

_You take a deep breath, girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors. _

I stopped singing and realized the Austin was staring at me.

"Hi," I said. He stares before he snapped out of it.

"Hi," he says, and we both stare at each other. I swallowed my pride.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you," I said, and he nods slowly.

"It's cool," he said. I nod.

"So… friends?" I said, putting out my hand.

"Friends," he said, and took it.

* * *

**So, I'm not going to be updating until July because of exams. Hope you guys liked the chapter. And please wish me luck?**


	4. Mirror

**Hey, people! I'm back! First shout outs to the following authors: AusllyBeliever, XxStarrEvansxX, Kathy0518, LoveShipper, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159 and all the guests. Here is chapter 4. BTW: When the song is in italics, it's Ally singing. If it is in bold, it's Austin. If it's bold and italic, that means they're both singing.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked, just moments after Austin and I shook hands and agreed to be friends.

"To the studio. I have a music video to shoot there," he said. I nodded. He let the radio play and most of the music was country music. I sighed.

* * *

Austin parked his car outside of a large Hollywood studio.A woman with dark glasses and a blonde ponytail came up to him.

"Mr. Moon! The studio was looking for you! The shooting's about to start and… who is this?" The woman broke off and stared at me. Austin whispered a few things in her ear and she nodded. Her eyes dawned with understanding.

"Oh, Yes! Come along, dear. We'll take you to Austin's dressing room," she said, in a scarily cheery voice. I followed her.

* * *

Austin told me to stay in the room while he was shooting since the director didn't want anyone in the set while it was going on. I looked around the room when I spied an acoustic guitar. I took it up. I mentally remembered a tune I picked up this morning and I played it. I looked around for a sheet of paper. I found one under the plush sofa.

_This lullaby is only a few chords._

_Just a few soft sweet words_

_From my own longing heart to yours_

_So, darling, close your eyes and don't think of the world outside._

_You'll be safe here with me as long as you don't leave._

I hummed as I played, while I tried to think of new words to fit into the song.

_This lullaby is supposed to help you sleep._

_Supposed to give you a chance to dream_

_So, darling, let the feeling creep_

_And don't scream._

_Because it's not gonna hurt you._

_Nor will anyone do._

_This lullaby will never make you cry._

_It'll only try to dry your tears._

_Oh yes, it'll try_

_To calm your fears _

_So, darling, close your eyes and forget the world tonight._

_Coz it's just you and I so everything gonna be alright_

_Yeah, it's gonna be alright._

I ended the song with a few guitar chords and humming. I sighed and looked down on the paper that had all the words. I smiled and wrote This Lullaby at the top of the page, followed by a heart. I was about to put the page in my pocket when the woman from outside came in.

"Come, Ms. Dawson. The director wants you," she said.

"What?" I said, but before I could say anything, she grabbed my arm and started hauling me to the set. My paper fell from my grasp and fluttered down to the ground like a tired butterfly.

* * *

"Finally, Portia!" the director said. Austin was sitting on a chair and the background was a plain green screen in the back.

"Sorry, sir," the woman named Portia said and she released my arm. I rubbed my arm ruefully.

"Ms. Dawson?" the man asked. I fought the urge to say, 'No, I'm your great grandmother, who owns a dye store in California,'

"Yes," I said. The director looked pleased. Austin was stifling a laugh.

"Well, there's a song I want you both to sing. We're going to shoot it later and whatever. But right now, I want you both to sing it as a sample," he said. I sat on the stool opposite to Austin and I was given a copy of the song. The director counted to ten before Austin started singing.

**Aren't you somethin' to admire**

**Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

**And I can't help but notice**

**You reflect in this heart of mine**

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side_

**Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_

_**You just gotta be strong**_

**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

**The vacancy that sat in my heart**

**Is a space that now you hold**

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

**It's like you're my mirror** _[o-oh]_

_**My mirror staring back at me**_

_I couldn't get any bigger_ **[o-oh]**

_**With anyone else beside me**_

**And now it's clear as this promise**

**That we're making**

_Two reflections into one_

_**Cause it's like you're my mirror**_

**My mirror staring back at me**, _staring back at me_

**Aren't you somethin', an original**

**Cause it doesn't seem merely assembeled**

_And I can't help but stare, cause_

_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

**I can't ever change without you**

**You reflect me, I love that about you**

**And if I could, **

**I Would look at us all the time**

**Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_

_**You just gotta be strong**_

**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

**The vacancy that sat in my heart**

**Is a space that now you hold**

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

**It's like you're my mirror** _[o-oh]_

_**My mirror staring back at me**_

_I couldn't get any bigger_ **[o-oh]**

_**With anyone else beside me**_

**And now it's clear as this promise**

**That we're making**

_Two reflections into one_

_**Cause it's like you're my mirror**_

**My mirror staring back at me**, _staring back at me_

Everyone clapped.

"That was amazing! You two are just going to have to do a duet together!" said the director.

"But only Jimmy can confirm that," Austin said.

"Handy that I'm here, Austin," Austin and I turned to face Jimmy Starr staring at us, as he leaned against the wall.

* * *

**Hey, guys! What did you think? The song Ally sang in the beginning was a song I made based on the song on this lullaby by Sarah Dessen, as well as a song a youtuber named Sarah Bryant made. But most of it was mine. The duet song was Mirrors by Justin Timberlake in the acoustic version. I basically imagined how the song would go if they both sang it. Anyway, please tell me what you thought. Bye!**


	5. She Will be Loved

**Hey! Shout outs first to the following authors: Kathyo518, kadee son 12345, AusllyBeliever, LoveShipper and all the guests. Here is chapter 4.**

* * *

Austin and I jumped back in surprise. The director smiled at Jimmy.

"Ah, Jimmy, lad! How good to see you," he said and patted Jimmy in the back. Jimmy smiled.

"Ms. Dawson, I am so pleased to meet you. You have an amazing voice," Jimmy complimented.

"Thank you," I said, taking his outstretched hand and shaking it.

"How would you like to sing a duet with Austin?" he asked.

"Well, um, I don't know, I…" I broke off.

"Alright, you both create a duet together and we'll record it. If the producers like it, I'll give you a record deal," he said. I was at a loss of words. A record deal? That's like a dream come true.

"Okay," I agreed and Jimmy smiled.

"Wonderful, I'll give you until the end of the contest to make a song!" he said. He went off to talk to the director. A girl with long blonde curls and green eyes came in the studio. I recognized her as Sadie Lavenge, the lead mean girl from school.

"Austin, baby,' she said and gave Austin a kiss in the lips. I tried not to make unhealthy choking and gagging noises.

"I'm going to the dressing room," I said quickly. I made my way to his dressing room. I needed to find that song.

I started searching the dressing room, looking for my paper with the song on it. I didn't find it.

* * *

"Ugh, come on paper, work with me here," I whispered before I heard talking outside the door.

"Austin, why is that freak Ally here?" she asked. I showed the middle finger to the door.

"Sadie, we've been through this before. Ally won the competition," Austin said, sounding tired.

"Ugh, you like that freak don't you?" Sadie demanded and I was reminded of Pansy from Harry Potter. Yep, compared to Sadie, Pansy looked like a saint.

"Of course not! She's an ugly freak, a social outcast! She means nothing to me! I told you, I'm just forced to spend time with her, Sadie," Austin said.

"You better remember that, Austin," Sadie said and I heard feet stomping away. Ah, the traditional stomp, just after the flip if the hair. Austin's words stung. I thought we had been friends before, but I guess I was wrong. I heard Austin sigh. Oh, no. I couldn't let him find me here. I looked at the bed in the room. I scampered underneath it. Surprisingly, it wasn't filled up with dust like those old movies. It was actually pretty neat. I heard some sighing and then, I heard creaking on top of the bed and a grunt. I waited under the bed for some time before I heard snoring. I slowly sneaked out of the bed. I looked at Austin's sleeping form before I sneaked out of the dressing room. I walked along, looking for a way out.

* * *

"Hey, freak," I turned to see Sadie, coming out of the bathroom as I was in my third wrong corridor.

"What, Barbie?" I said. What the hell are you thinking, Ally? You're gonna be dead if you keep that up.

"Stay away from my man. Stay away from Austin, you hear, freak?" she demanded.

"Awwww," I said, making a fake pout, "Barbie's worried I'll steal her Ken. Don't worry, you belong to each other. He's nothing to me," I said and turned away from her. Yep, you're gonna be dead.

* * *

I looked around outside the set. How am I gonna get home?

"Hey," I turned to see a handsome boy with chestnut hair and green eyes.

"Um, hi," I said.

"You look lost," he said. I looked around.

"What gave it away?" I asked. He smiled.

"The fact that you don't have a car. Want a lift home?" he asked.

"I don't even you," I said quickly without thinking. He smiled.

"Sorry, I'm Brody. Brody Ashton Gregory. And you're Ally Dawson," he said.

"How'd you know?" I asked. He smiled.

"Oh, everyone knows you. You won the contest. You must feel so lucky," he said. I let out a dark laugh.

"Yeah, right," I said. Brody looked concerned.

"Want that ride?" he asked.

"Yes, please. As long as I don't end up as a skin suit," I said. He laughed.

* * *

I got in his car, which was a nice, glossy Toyota Corolla.

"So what music do you want?" he asked.

"Have any Maroon 5 albums?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do," he said and put in a CD. Music started pouring through the speakers like water.

"I love this song," he said. He started singing, and his voice was wonderful.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and miles**  
**And wound up at your door**  
**I've had you so many times but somehow**  
**I want more**

I sang with him.

_I don't mind spending everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__And she will be loved__  
__She will be loved_

"You have a nice voice," he said.

"Thanks," I said and we both started belting out the lyrics to the song, me forgetting my worries for a moment.

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

I woke up with a start. There was a note that said that Ally had already gone home. I didn't dwell on the fact too much. I got up and something stuck to my foot. I took it. There was a title on top. It was _This Lullaby_ with a heart on it, in a very familiar handwriting. Ally's handwriting.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it?**


	6. Stay

**Hey! It's me. Shout outs goes to: auryanthus, nerdychick316, writermeAL, Kathy0518, AusllyBeliever, LoveShipper, cariffo2001, lettherebelove0721 and all the guests. Here is chapter 6.**

* * *

_**Ally's POV **_

I stared at my room, before I picked up my guitar. I couldn't think of any lyrics to make a song so I put it back down and lay down on the bed. I stared up into space, before my phone buzzed for a call. It was Austin. I immediately pressed the Ignore button and out my phone on Silent. I turned off the lights and buried myself in the blankets.

* * *

The phone buzzed all night long.

* * *

The next morning, I went downstairs in my normal jeans and a T-shirt ensemble and watched TV. Someone rang the doorbell furiously. I ran and threw open the door. It was Austin.

"What?" I asked, giving him a cold, icy glare. He looked shocked and returned it with a freezing look.

"I've got a song to record. Come on," he said.

* * *

As I entered the record studio, I spied a familiar boy sitting on the couch. It was Brody. He was talking with Jimmy Starr. Austin entered and I followed behind him warily. Jimmy saw Austin entering and he told Brody goodbye. Brody took his headset out.

"Austin! Ally! There you are," he said. He clapped Austin on the back.

"Austin, we have to record A Billion Hits now. Ms. Dawson, mind staying here with my step-nephew, Brody?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nope," I said and sat down next to Brody. As soon as Jimmy and Austin disappeared, Brody plugged his headset out of his ears.

"Son of a bitch," Brody muttered. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Not you. Jimmy," he said. I looked at him.

"You don't like him," I stated. He nodded.

"Yeah, I don't," he said. I didn't say anything in reply. An awkward silence followed.

"Wanna see something cool?" he asked, suddenly. I gave him a questioning look.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you or anything like that," he said. He stood up and put out one hand. I felt an urge to trust him, and I took it, almost hesitantly.

* * *

Brody took me to a small room. I looked around and realized that it was an old recording studio.

"They stopped using this guy after they got a much more modern one, but they decided to leave it here. I went inside the recording booth. I saw Brody turn everything on and out on headsets. I saw a guitar. Brody motioned for me to pick it up and play. I gave him a look, but I did and began playing. It was a song that I made a year ago, and I could still remember the lyrics and the chords.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold with high-headed believers_

_I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_

_He said, if you dare come a little closer_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take, it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_Ohhh the reason I hold on_

_Ohhh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny all the broken ones but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay, stay_

_I want you to stay, oh_

I continued playing before Brody gave me a thumbs-up. I put the guitar down and got out. At the same time, I realized Brody had burned a CD. He gave it to me and I played it. We listened to it.

"Wanna do more?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, I've got nothing to do," I said. I got back into the recording studio and picked up a guitar.

* * *

Austin finished his song and he found Brody and me in the recording studio. He didn't say anything, but he asked to have a moment with me. Brody excused himself and told me he'd be waiting in the car.

"Why'd you ignore my calls last night? And what's with acting like a bitch, today?" he demanded. Rage coursed through my veins like fire. I slapped him, hard.

"I'm sorry, Austin. It must be hard for you that I'm not obeying your orders. I thought you wouldn't care since I'm just an ugly freak, a social outcast and I mean nothing to you," I spat at him, before I ran out, leaving Austin open-mouthed.

* * *

Brody noticed that something was wrong when I slammed his car door closed. He drove for a few minutes, before he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, too angry to say anything else. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It'll get better," was all he said.

* * *

My phone rang all night and my Inbox was filled with messages from Austin. Messages I didn't open. I turned on the radio. The woman speaking was DJ Deena and she was the coolest female DJ in town. Every week, she would invite a guest celebrity to be her sidekick DJ for the show and the celebrity had to bring a CD of their choice to play. Most celebrities would bring in their own new songs.

"So, you all, this is the CD that our guest has brought in. It is a boy and he says that this song was sung by someone very special. Let's hear it!" Deena said. The song started to play. I froze as I recognized the familiar chords.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold with high-headed believers_

_I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_

_He said, if you dare come a little closer_

It was my song. I listened to it play until it finished.

"And our guest is…. Austin Moon! He says that this wonderful song was sung by…." She paused and I heard Austin's voice come on.

"Allison Marie Dawson," he said and I held my breath.

* * *

**There you go! That was chapter 6! The song for this update is Stay by Rihanna, but I used the cover version by Julia sheer. Check her over out! She has an amazing voice! Anyway, your thoughts on this chapter?**


	7. One More Night

**Hey! First, shout outs go to: Kathy0518, nerdychick316, AusllyMagic15, Astrawberry11, ItsYaGirlTerTer, carifoo2001, AusllyBeliever, lettherbelove0721 and all the guests. Here is chapter 7. When a line is underlined, that means Brody is singing. Italics is Ally and Bold is Austin. All three is all three of them singing.**

* * *

How did he….? Brody! He must have given Austin the song. I wanted to turn off the radio, but I decided not to.

"Wait, isn't she the girl who won the contest?" DJ Deena said.

"Yeah, she is," Austin said.

"So, how did you get a hold of that song?" she asked. I listened attentively.

"She recorded it for fun with her friend, and they left it in the studio. I took it up and listened to it. I thought it sounded good, so I decided to take it here," Austin said.

"Well, that's awful nice of you, Austin," DJ Deena said. I angrily pressed the off button with a fist. I buried myself in my blankets, and hoped to get some sleep.

* * *

I was awakened by my dad's screaming.

"Ally! There's a lot of people waiting for you downstairs," my dad shouted. I sat bolt upright on the bed and opened the window. There was a whole crowd of paparazzi outside my front door. My eyes widened and I immediately closed the curtains. I breathed in and out. I went into the shower and changed into jeans and a shirt. I went downstairs where my father was busy locking the door and closing the curtains. My phone buzzed with cell phone calls. I took out the battery and stuffed the phone in my pocket.

"What the heck's going on?" I asked, looking absolutely terrified.

"They must have heard your song from the radio last night," a voice said. I turned to see Brody and Austin sitting on our sofa. I screamed.

"Oh great! How am I gonna get to my flight?" my dad said.

"Dad, we have a door to the garage," I said. My father jumped.

"Oh right, I forgot," he said, "Well, goodbye, honey," he said, before he took his suitcase and left. I sat down on the sofa.

"This is all your fault, Moon," Brody said. Austin gave him a glare, before he got up from his seat and turned to face Brody.

"How is it my fault, Gregory? You're the one who burnt it in the first place!" Austin accused. Brody got up and faced Austin. I watched the terse exchange, vigilantly, looking for any sign of a brawl.

"Well, you're the one who brought it and decided to play it!" Brody said. Austin drew his hand back and I immediately planted myself between them.

"Alright, I think that's enough," I said. Austin looked at me, before his hand fell away.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have recorded the song in the first place," I said. Both boys stared at me, in disbelief. I sighed and sat down. I grabbed my guitar. Brody and Austin sat down again.

"When are they gonna leave?" I asked.

"When they get tired. Until then, we're stuck in your house," they said. I sighed. I got up and locked the door. I even put a chair on the door. I closed all the windows, and locked all the doors. I sat down on the sofa. Austin called Jimmy and explained his problem. Jimmy said he'd send someone to chase the paparazzi away. I sat down on my piano, as Brody started beating on the drums. My dad had a sample of every musical instrument at our house. I didn't know why, but I didn't complain. Austin started to strum on a guitar. I started to play the piano in time of a Maroon 5 song. I started humming.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war_

Brody picked up on the tune.

You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.

Austin picked up on the song as well, and started playing.

**You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.**

_**You and I get sick**_, _yeah_, **I know that we can't do this no more**.

**Yeah**, _but baby there you go again_, **there you go again**, _**making me love you.**_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_.

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo**.

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you**.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

And I know I said it a million times

_**But I'll only stay with you one more night**_

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".

**Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath**.

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself_.

_**And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**_

**Yeah**, _but baby there you go again_, **there you go again**, _**making me love you**_.

_(Making me love you)_

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

**(I let it all go)**

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo_.

(Like a tattoo, yeah)

_**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

**(Yeah)**

That I'll only stay with you one more night

_(Oh)_

**And I know I said it a million times**

(Yeah)

_**But I'll only stay with you one more night**_

**(Yeah)**

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

**Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)**

Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you**.

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

_(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

_And I know I said it a million times_

**(Oh, I said it a million times)**

_**But I'll only stay with you one more night**_

_(Yeah, baby give me one more night)_

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die** _(yeah, yeah)_

That I'll only stay with you one more night **(yeah, yeah)**

_And I know I said it a million times_, (yeah, yeah)

_**But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)**_

* * *

I sighed and we all stared at each other, before we realized that it was quiet. We heard a knock on the door. I peeped through the peephole. It was Jimmy Starr. I opened the door.

"Yes," I said. Brody and Austin flanked me.

"Alright, time to go," Jimmy said.

* * *

**There you go. It's chapter 7. I hope you liked the chapter. So, what are your thoughts on the chapter?**


End file.
